Der Wunsch des Herzens (Episode)
Der Wunsch des Herzens (original Touched) ist die vierte Folge der zweiten Staffel von Legend of the Seeker. Zusammenfassung Während die bunte Truppe noch immer auf der Suche nach dem Stein der Tränen ist, werden sie in neue Abenteuer verwickelt. Kahlan bittet die Irrlichter um Hilfe, bei der Frage ob sie die einzige noch lebende Konfessor ist. Die daraus folgenden Entwicklungen führen zu unerwarteten Ergebnissen und Wendungen. Eine unausgebildete Konfessor wandelt Richard - wird Kahlan die einzige, außer ihr noch lebende Konfessor töten? Handlung Vorsicht Spoiler! Wenn ihr diese Folge noch nicht gesehen habt, lest diesen Artikel lieber nicht! Spoiler zeigen Unsere Gefährten sind in einem Wald unterwegs und Kahlan findet einige Irrlichter. Sie fragt diese, ob es noch andere Konfessoren gibt. Diese machen sich nun auf die Suche und eines findet tatsächlich noch eine andere Konfessor. Ihr Name ist Annabelle, sie wird von ihrem Vater Lord Callum in einem Turm der Burg Raawlenwood in Ossridge gefangengehalten. Als diese Nachricht eintrifft, entscheidet Richard, dass sich die Gruppe aufteilt. Cara und Zedd sollen Pamorah auskundschaften, während Richard zusammen mit Flynn und Kalhan nach der anderen Konfessor suchen. Annabelle sitzt unter der Aufsicht ihres Vaters an einem Webstuhl, als die Zofe Tharla mit einem Imbiss für den Lord herein kommt. Das Mahl ist jedoch mit einem Schlafpulver vergiftet. Tharla will Annabelle helfen sie zu befreien. Noch in derselben Nacht fliehen sie mit den schnellsten Pferden der Burg. Als Richard und Kahlan ankommen, erfahren sie von Agnes das ganze Unglück und die Geschichte über Lord Callums Beziehung zur Konfessor Josephine und der Geburt ihres gemeinsamen Kindes Annabelle. Sie machen sich nun an die Verfolgung von Tharla und Annabelle. Tharla versucht Annabelle an den Zauberer Lorcus zu verkaufen, aber statt der vereinbarten 100 Goldstücke erhält sie den Tod. Kurz darauf treffen Richard und Kahlan ein, Flynn blieb draußen. Der Kampf entbrennt, Richard gelingt es Annabelle zu befreien, so dass sie fliehen kann. Ein Verfolger jedoch kann sich zwischen den beiden durchmogeln und sie verfolgen. So gelingt es Flynn, der sich auf einem Baum versteckte, zu ihrem Retter zu avancieren. In der Höhle packt Lorcus derweil sein Quillion ein, während seine Männer für ihn kämpfen und zu Boden gehen. Er bereitet sich auf den plötzlichen Abschied vor und verwendet dafür Feuerpulver. Durch einen zweiten Ausgang verschwinden er und seine Leute. Ganz überraschend entdeckt Annabelle ihre Kraft, als sie Flynn aus Versehen wandelt, obwohl sie ihn nur liebkosen wollte. Richard und Kahlan können nichts mehr dagegen tun. Ihnen bleibt nur noch, ihr in einer Kurzlektion zu erklären was passierte. Annabelle kann es nicht fassen und obwohl Flynn nur Gutes über Richard und Kahlan sagt, ist es ihr nicht geheuer nochmal etwas lernen zu müssen. Zedd und Cara sind unterwegs gen Pamorah und treffen auf einen Menschenstrom der auf der Flucht ist. Von einem Flüchtenden erfahren sie dass das Kloster von Pamorah sich östlich der Stadt in den Sentinel Hügeln befindet. Aber niemand will mehr dort sein nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit. Die Priorin des Klosters empfängt sie trotzdem. Sie erkundigen sich sofort nach der Rune und erfahren, dass das Pergament nichts nützen würde. Das Grab muss von dem geöffnet werden, der die Rune an der Hand trägt. Sie erfahren die Geschichte des Grabes und wie Darken Rahl alles daran setzte, um den Stein der Tränen zu erlangen, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Rahl glaubte, dass der Träger der Rune eines Tages kommen würde, also legte er eine Elitewache an das Grab. Nachdem Rahl fiel, standen die Dorfbewohner auf und töteten sie alle, bis auf den letzten D'Haraner. Aber sie kamen von den Toten zurück als Banelings. Das ist es, wovor jeder hier so viel Angst hat. Sie warten immer noch, bis der Träger der Rune ankommt, um sicherzustellen, dass niemand den Stein bekommt. Sie erfahren auch noch, dass das Grab im Süden auf dem Friedhof liegt. Richard, Kahlan, Annabelle und Flynn sind abends am Lagerfeuer auf dem Weg nach Pamorah. Einige Unterhaltungen und Belehrungen später kommt Flynn vom Feuerholz holen keuchend zurück gerannt. Die Männer des Zauberers sind ihm auf den Fersen, doch es ist nur eine Finte um mit Annabelle fliehen zu können. Kahlan und Richard merken das bald und müssen die Flucht samt dem Verlust der Pferde entdecken. Am nächsten Morgen liegen Flynn und Annabelle auf einer Wiese und Flynn kommt zu der Erkenntnis, dass die Rune wichtig ist um Annabelles Leben zu retten. Doch Annabelle verweigert den Wunsch zur Umkehr, stattdessen ziehen sie weiter durch den Wald und treffen auf ein Holzfällerlager. Beim Essensdiebstahl erwischt, droht Flynn Gefahr, doch Annabelle wandelt den einen Holzfäller. Die beiden müssen sie nun vor den anderen heranrückenden Holzfällern schützen. Zedd und Cara kommen derweil an das Grab von Pamorah, welches wie erwartet von den Banelings bewacht wird. Cara sucht die schnelle Entscheidung und zwingt Zedd das Zaubererfeuer gegen die Wächter einzusetzen, denn nur das hilft gegen jene. Als später Richard und Kahlan die Ausreißer finden stellt sich heraus, dass Annabelle alle gewandelt hat. In das nun folgende Kampfgeschehen greift Annabelle ein und wandelt auch noch Richard. Nur durch eine List gelingt es Kahlan die Truppe zum Grab von Pamorah zu Zedd und Cara zu führen. Endlich ist es an der Zeit das Grab zu öffnen. Ohne weitere Hindernisse gelingt es, die Wandlung Flynns hat keinen Einfluss auf die Runenkraft. Ein weiteres Medaillon taucht auf. Doch Vorsicht ist geboten, der Sucher sollte es erst öffnen, wenn er nicht mehr unter Annabelles Wandlung steht. Das Quillion des Zauberers Lorcus ist die einzige Möglichkeit Annabelle von ihrer Macht zu befreien ohne sterben zu müssen. Wie jedoch daran kommen? Kahlan und Cara müssen es riskieren, alles andere ist zu gefahrvoll, weil man nicht weiß wie Annabelle reagieren würde. Kahlan wird als Lockmittel von Cara zum Kauf angeboten für 1000 Goldstücke. Die Skepsis des Zauberers ausnutzend gelingt es, ihn in Kahlans Reichweite zu locken, so dass sie ihn wandeln kann. Nach erfolgtem Coup ist es nun nur noch nötig Annabelle ihrer Kräfte zu entledigen, was dann schlussendlich auch von Erfolg gekrönt ist. Zusammen mit Flynn macht sie sich nun auf gen Wynnmore, die Welt zu entdecken. Da der Sucher nun wieder der Alte ist, kann er jetzt endlich das Medaillon öffnen. Es enthält einen magischen Kompass. Dieser enthält einige Schriftzeichen und weißt den Weg für den Sucher zum Stein der Tränen. Auf nach Norden. Cast Hauptdarsteller Richard Cypher: Craig Horner Kahlan Amnell: Bridget Regan Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander: Bruce Spence Cara Mason: Tabrett Bethell Nebendarsteller Flynn: Michael Whalley Annabelle: Aimee Teegarden Lord Callum: David Woodley Tharla: Abigail Greenwood Krim: Vasa Tasele Magier Lorcus: Ross Duncan Agnes: Andrea Kelland Konfessor Josephine: Katherine Hubbard Händler: Arthur Ranford * Sprecher: Reinhard Glemnitz Priorin von Pamorah: Celia Nicholson Holzfäller: Kelly Kilgour Lorcus' Leibwache: Rob Williams * Sprecher: Alexander Turrek Easteregg Kategorie:Staffel_2 Kategorie:Episoden